1. Field
The disclosed system and method relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus which is capable of transmitting measurement data relating to facsimile performance to a control center.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been developed a facsimile apparatus that is capable of automatically generating a performance report at established periods. Users are able to anticipate the conditions of the facsimile machine by checking the performance report. If the performance report indicates abnormal conditions of the facsimile machine, the users may contact a service center of the machines.
A facsimile machine which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 6-105058 (1994) is capable of automatically generating a user list in addition to the above-mentioned performance report. The user list indicates users who use the facsimile machine in an established period, and these users are indicated correspondingly in the performance report as well.
Another facsimile machine which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 9-65034 (1997) is capable of generating a file broadcast report on demand during a file broadcast operation. With such a file broadcast report, users can check the current status of the file broadcast being performed.
Accordingly, users can benefit from such convenient reporting functions. However, the reporting functions are not sufficient for a service center to grasp the detailed conditions of a plurality of facsimile machines. To trace the details, the service center may need to dispatch a service personnel to the sites where the facsimile machines are installed.
It is believed that there is no system available that allows the service center to automatically read the performance conditions of the facsimile machine, avoiding a journey by the service personnel.
The present application provides a facsimile apparatus which is operatively connected to a central data processing apparatus. In one embodiment, the facsimile apparatus includes a performance measuring mechanism, a memory, a data reading mechanism, and a data transfer mechanism. The performance measuring mechanism measures at least one performance related to facsimile operations. The memory that stores data of measurements on the at least one performance measured by the performance measuring mechanism. The data reading mechanism that receives a request for data transmission and that, in response to the request, reads the data of measurements on the at least one performance stored in the memory. The data transfer mechanism that transfers the data read by the data reading mechanism to the central data processing apparatus.
The performance measuring mechanism may measure, on an hourly basis, a number of times of facsimile communications that have been performed and a time of line vacancy.
The performance measuring mechanism may measure a usage rate of a memory included in the facsimile apparatus.
The performance measuring mechanism may keep counts of recording sheets that have been used for printing received facsimile messages on and of occurrences that the recording sheets are spent out.
The function usage measuring mechanism may keep counts of times that each facsimile function provided to the facsimile apparatus is used.
The facsimile apparatus may be connected to the central data processing apparatus via a telephone line network.
The facsimile apparatus and the central data processing apparatus may perform communications operations in accordance with a group 3 facsimile protocol.
The present application also provides a facsimile performance monitoring system. In one embodiment, the system includes a central data processing apparatus and a plurality of facsimile apparatus. In one embodiment, each facsimile apparatus is operatively connected to the central data processing apparatus.
In one embodiment, the facsimile apparatus includes a performance measuring mechanism, a memory, a data reading mechanism, and a data transfer mechanism. The performance measuring mechanism measures at least one performance related to facsimile operations. The memory that stores data of measurements on the at least one performance measured by the performance measuring mechanism. The data reading mechanism that receives a request for data transmission and that, in response to the request, reads the data of measurements on the at least one performance stored in the memory. The data transfer mechanism that transfers the data read by the data reading mechanism to the central data processing apparatus.
The performance measuring mechanism may measure, on an hourly basis, a number of times of facsimile communications that have been performed and a time of line vacancy.
The performance measuring mechanism may measure a usage rate of a memory included in the facsimile apparatus.
The performance measuring mechanism may keep counts of recording sheets that have been used for printing received facsimile messages on and of occurrences that the recording sheets are spent out.
The function usage measuring mechanism may keep counts of times that each facsimile function provided to the facsimile apparatus is used.
The facsimile apparatus may be connected to the central data processing apparatus via a telephone line network.
The facsimile apparatus and the central data processing apparatus may perform communications operations in accordance with a group 3 facsimile protocol.